Something Sweet
by Honeysucklex3
Summary: When Ikuto is transferred into Cross Academy, things get a little weird with his new roommate.


**First crossover ever and with me being me, it had to be a Zeruto pairing! I've loved this pairing since the very first day I've known of them and the two sexiest anime characters out there should have the right to be together, no? They'd make some pretty sexy children! :DD **

**But without further ado, here's Chapter 1.**

**Enjoii. **

* * *

><p><strong>POV ; Ikuto :<strong>

"**I won't go and that's it.**"

My baby sister, Utau, was standing beside me as I lounged on my bed. I had my ankles crossed and hands busy with a magazine as she harassed me. Cross Academy. That was the place Utau wanted me to go to. But I didn't want to. I had too much of a life here. At home. With Amu.

Yeah, Amu. We finally settled down, putting all the torture I put her through in the past. We finally got together and I loved her more than anything in the world. I was going through my last year of high school, living with Utau for the time being. Amu was just beginning high school so it'd be awhile before we could move any further than an innocent relationship. Utau had finally learned to deal with Amu and in the process began to like her. But with me being distracted with everything in my life, including Yoru who had just become a bigger of a pain in the ass, Utau wanted me somewhere isolated. Like Cross Academy.

"**But Ikuto, come on! It's such a great private school and I really think you need a clean slate to start your life on...**" She told me, sitting on the edge of my bed.

I shook my head, tossing the magazine on the ground and grabbing another one from the pile near my side. "**No. I have Amu here, I can't leave.**"

Utau scowled at the name Amu. She grabbed my magazine before I could open it and she tossed it beside the one I'd just thrown on the ground. "**Uh- excuse me-**" She reached over my side and picked up the rest of the magazines and threw them on the ground too. I returned her scowl.

"**I don't care about, _Amu_, moron. Your going to Cross Academy and that's it.**" She hissed, getting up from my bed.

"**You can't make me!**" I growled, sitting up.

"**I can- in fact.**" She walked to the door, grabbing the knob and pulling it open. "**Your already signed up and I have a plane for you to ride in the morning.**" And she slammed the door behind her, the poster on my door whisking off and onto the floor like the magazines.

I let out a heavy sigh, falling back on my pillow. I rolled on my side, staring at the magazines scattered all over the floor. Where was the pain in going if it made Utau happy? I wasn't going anywhere over here... and the only thing holding me back was Amu... But I didn't have time to think about it, not anymore. I'd have to catch that plane in the morning or Utau would slice my throat.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Come on... You'll be late...<strong>" Utau mumbled, dragging my bags down the stairs of the condo she rented for us two. I sighed, looking at my empty room and closing the door behind me as I carried two other bags down the stairs after her. It was around 4 in the morning and Utau had obviously been up all night. I called Amu the moment I woke up, and told her I was going after all. She started crying but reluctantly said she'd meet me at the airport for a final goodbye. I wasn't looking forward to it.

"**Are you sure you have everything?**" Utau asked me when we'd put everything in the back of her car.

I nodded in response, going over in my head what I could possibly be forgetting. I climbed into the passenger seat, watching as Utau started the car. It was cold out, maybe in the mid 50's. But I liked the cold weather, it was nice.

"**Where... Where are we going, Ikuto?**" Yoru asked, stretching in the palm of my hand. He'd just woken up obviously and I watched as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

I frowned. "**You'll see...**" I mumbled, rubbing the top of his furry blue head with the tip of my index finger. "**Go back to sleep...**"

Yoru was silent and I could hear his snoring again after a few moment. I saw Utau smile as she pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

* * *

><p>It was maybe a 45 minute drive, but we made it to the airport just on time.<p>

"**Have a safe flight...**" Utau said to me, hugging my chest tightly. She didn't cry like I expected her to, but her eyes were becoming shinier than usual. I nodded towards her, returning the hug.

"**I will... Have a safe drive home.**" She nodded, pulling away from me and rubbing her eyes.

Amu hadn't showed. I could guess why. But it really pissed me off that she didn't even call me to tell me she was going to be late or something. Maybe she didn't even have the intention to come... It hurt me to think that... It really did... Did she even want a relationship with me anymore?

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, looking to see if I had gotten any messages. But no. Nothing. I looked up at Utau and she offered me a weak smile. "**I love you.**" She said to me as she rubbed my arm.

"**I do too.**"

"**Come on, Ikuto! We'll miss the plane!**" Yoru yelled from across the building. He was all hyped up, ready to have an adventure. I smiled at him and nodded.

"**Text me.**" I whispered to Utau before I gave her another hug.

I felt her nod and then pull away. "**I will.**"

And then I turned around, walking over to where Yoru was waiting. I looked back at Utau and she waved. I smiled, hoping she could see it and then I turned around for good.

* * *

><p>"<strong>This place is so... weird...<strong>" Yoru whispered, hanging onto the edge of the open window in the taxi we were riding . I smiled, watching as the new sights flew by.

"**And look!**" He pointed a paw out the half-opened window towards an enormous building. I had to swallow a lump in my throat just at the sight. It was huge. The taxi slowed down at the front gates where a man that wasn't so old stood with a big smile. There was a girl beside him, much younger than he. She had short brown hair and the same smile.

I smirked, taking in the flattering shape of the girl's body. This probably wouldn't be bad year at all if all the girls here were that slimming... But pushing the thought aside, I got out of the car, Yoru getting out through the window. The taxi driver had opened the trunk and the man and girl were already helping bring my bags out. I went over to help.

"**Welcome, Mr. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. We look forward to having you at Cross Academy.**" The one who was obviously the chairman said happily. I received a shy smile from the girl beside him.

"**This is Yuuki, my daughter. She'll be the one escorting you around school to all of your classes for the next week.**" He gestured to the brunette and her smile got even shyer. She was interested. She bowed towards me politely.

"**I look forward to showing you around.**"

I nodded, following them as they lead through the main gates. The school yard was rather empty and things were rather silent. Teenagers in white uniforms watched as I passed through with narrowed eyes and eager smirks. I swallowed yet another lump and checked the time on my phone. It was 10 past 8p.m and then it hit me. Why was I told to come here so late?

* * *

><p><strong>POV ; Zero :<strong>

"**I have some great news for you, Zero.**"

I was sitting the chairman's office with an unflattering frown. I leaned back in the seat in front of his desk with my elbow propped up on the arm rest. "**What?**" I muttered, not interested enough to give him my gaze.

The chairman leaned forward on his desk with a smirk. "**We have a new student here. His name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto.**"

I looked at him, raising and eyebrow. "**Uh-huh? And I care because..?**" I gave him an irritated look and he responded with a frown. He ran his fingers through his light hair and looked down at his freshly polished wooden desk.

"**He's going to be your new roommate.**" I was already yelling protests, but the chairman's voice easily overlapped mine. "**And that's that, Zero!**" I silenced myself at his strict tone. But instead of going on with my mouth, I scowled and got up from my seat. I stomped out of the office and down the hall where I stumbled into Yuuki.

She gasped, dropping what she had in her hands and nearly falling down if it wasn't for my quick reaction. But instead of a thank you, she insulted me.

"**Hey, you stupid ass!**" She yelled, slapping me in the chest.

I grumbled, stumbling back so she couldn't swing at me again.

I heard a male chuckle quietly behind her and I looked up to see a blue-haired guy carrying a bag over his shoulder. I scowled at him, ready to confront him for laughing. But Yuuki smiled and laughed with him to for a moment.

"**This is Ikuto, Zero. He's a new student.**"

The name Ikuto rang in my ears. This... This was my new roommate?

* * *

><p><strong>Wahhhh, I think I could have done better. :P But I liked it! ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed! :D Please make sure to check in for Chapter 2 and if this was interesting enough, try checking out my Assassin Creed FF's. (:<strong>


End file.
